


you have one unread message!

by heartsvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Multi, all of svt r gay no hets allowed!!!, also i’m not that funny but pls bear with me I Am Tryinf My Best, and i guess college au??? or high school??? idk the specifics rly but they r in school lol, and texting au, i live for poly svt i might throw in a couple more pairings just for fun, jeonfhan is himself aka the chaotic gay we all love and cherish, joshua is very gay and funny, seungcheol is his jealous bf, social media au!!!, this fic is crackish so don’t yell at me if the characterizations r off, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsvt/pseuds/heartsvt
Summary: where seventeen are all a big, gay family, seungcheol and joshua are the sweetest boyfriends on earth, and jeonghan falls in love with every pretty boy he meets.





	you have one unread message!

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello!!! as the number one poly svt lover i present u this fic! it’s not the best and i’m rly not that funny but i love text/twt au fics & poly svt so here we are! this one’s for the gays!

_gays united (4)_

joshua: STORYTIME: my bf betrayed me in the worst way possible!!! :(

junhui: um  
junhui: would u care to elaborate

jihoon: lmao what did seungcheol do this time

joshua: well u see   
joshua: after our date last night i forgot my hoodie @ cheol’s house right  
joshua: i went back this morning to get it bc this hoodie is my favorite so i wanted to wear it today  
joshua: so i walked into his house…   
joshua: to find…   
joshua: my beloved hoodie…   
joshua: r u ready for it…   
joshua: STAINED. 

junhui: with?

joshua: BLOOD

seungcheol: omg why is this what i come back to..  
seungcheol: he’s exaggerating   
seungcheol: it was ketchup. i dropped my burger on his “beloved hoodie”

joshua: shh i’m going for the Dramatic Effect  
joshua: so cheol spilled blood on my hoodie and then i walked to school without him and now i’m sitting in first period angrily finishing my alg hw

jihoon: can’t one of u just wash the sweater 

seungcheol: that’s what i told him :( 

joshua: the water might get rid of the stains on the hoodie  
joshua: but it can never get rid of the stains  
joshua: on my HEART

jihoon: full offense but ur both so dumb 

junhui: yeah. unlike u some of us r actually trying to PAY ATTENTION in class

joshua: wtf   
joshua: junhui all u do in class is sleep and think about jihoon u cant even be talking 

junhui: what can i say? i love sleep and i am also dating the most beautiful wonderful man in the world

jihoon: dont associate me w/ jun please 

junhui: BUT :(((   
junhui: jihoon i LOVE u 

joshua: hmph  
joshua: ..do u guys not care that seungcheol literally just broke my heart 

seungcheol: …   
seungcheol: … dont say that baby :( 

jihoon: i do not, in fact, care. u wasted my time in physics for this. bye.

junhui: mood 

joshua: WTF   
joshua: LEE JIHOON AND WEN JUNHUI U ARE BOTH DEAD TO ME  
joshua: ...hello?  
joshua: …guys?

⇊⇊⇊

**< 3** @shuasings  
hoodie: stained. heart: broke

 

**tired of everyone’s bullshit** @ljhwoozi  
i’m behind in the physics lesson now. thanks shua.

**wen junGAY** @wenjungay  
@ljhwoozi tell me about it. mrs kim just took my phone away 

**tired of everyone’s bullshit** @ljhwoozi  
@wenjungay if she took away ur phone then how r u tweeting right now…

**wen junGAY** @wenjungay  
@ljhwoozi it’s called i’m a bad bitch who owns a laptop 

**tired of everyone’s bullshit** @ljhwoozi  
@wenjungay touché.

 

**ig model** @xuminghao_o  
some people tell me i only date mingyu for his looks, but that’s just not true. i considered other things before becoming his boyfriend, such as his ubiquitous amount of money

**wonwow** @jeonwonu  
@xuminghao_o 1. do u even kno what that word means 2. mingyu is broke, like, constantly

**ig model** @xuminghao_o  
@jeonwonu 1. money? hell yea i know what that word means! 2. i mean i GUESS ur right… i GUESS i love that dummy for his personality or whatever the fuck 

 

**hi my name is mingyu i’m 387372 ft tall** @min9yu_k  
aw me and minghao r relationship GOALS!

**wonwow** @jeonwonu  
@min9yu_k he implied that he only dated u based on looks and money, then called u dumb but u know what? i still think ur right 

 

**shua’s cheol** @scoupsdetat   
[photo] @shuasings i skipped school to go buy u another hoodie.. am i forgiven yet?

**< 3** @shuasings  
@scoupsdetat OMG WHAT??? i was just kidding earlier… i was gonna go wash it after school.. but thank u i love u so much ♡♡♡ 

**shua’s cheol** @scoupsdetat  
@shuasings ♡

⇊⇊⇊

_seoksoon + thirdwheel seungcheol (3)_

seungcheol: where are u guys  
seungcheol: i just got to school

seokmin: WHAT do u mean just got to school??? it started an hour ago??   
seokmin: :oooo

seungcheol: …   
seungcheol: i may or may not have skipped first period to go buy shua another hoodie 

seokmin: R U SERIOUS

soonyoung: HAHAHA WHIPPED

seokmin: THATS TRUE LOVE RIGHT THERE…. SOONIE TAKE NOTES!!!!

seungcheol: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME  
seungcheol: I RUINED HIS OTHER ONE WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO 

soonyoung: wash it u dumbass

seungcheol: yeah but

soonyoung: but what  
soonyoung: but UR WHIPPED that’s what 

seungcheol: WHATEVER ITS FINE ILL MAKE UP THE WORK EASILY  
seungcheol: anyways where r u guys?? r neither of u at school today

seokmin: we are! we’re just showing this new kid around!!!

seungcheol: oh  
seungcheol: ur doing that today?

seokmin: yup!!! he officially transferred here yesterday afternoon

seungcheol: isn’t he the guy who ur friends with?  
seungcheol: who used to go to the school across the street?  
seungcheol: more importantly   
seungcheol: the guy u always ditch me for to hang out with every sunday?

soonyoung: uh yes  
soonyoung: although we would ditch u anyway

seokmin: we’ve been friends w/ him since childhood cheol it’s only natural to try and keep in touch!!!!   
seokmin: ever since we ended up getting split up btwn high schools..

seungcheol: yeah yeah i know the whole story  
seungcheol: but anyways   
seungcheol: when r u guys gonna be done showing him around  
seungcheol: class started already 

soonyoung: i know i’m so amazing that u just miss me all the time but CALM DOWN we r coming

seokmin: i miss u all the time soonyoung!!!  
seokmin: except not when ur with me i guess, like right now

seungcheol: omfg i GET it u guys r dating and in love and want to grow up and adopt 8 dogs together blah blah blah  
seungcheol: just hurry up already

soonyoung: as if u don’t talk about joshua 24/7  
soonyoung: but we’re on our way

⇊⇊⇊

**seokmin :D** @smilemanseok  
just dropped off @j_hannie!!! hopefully he has a good class!! :)

 **#1 uwuer** @j_hannie  
@smilemanseok 1 UWU thank u!!!! my fav dongsaeng 

**call me soon** @danceboy12345  
@smilemanseok @j_hannie have a good day jeonghannie!

⇊⇊⇊

_the main homos (12)_

seungkwan: why is seungcheol refusing to do his work

junhui: what do u mean

seungkwan: he won’t work. i tried asking him why but he just grumbled at me  
seungkwan: and he says IM the dramatic one

soonyoung: omg ignore him   
soonyoung: he’s just…..lol get this.. JEALOUS ;)

seokmin: >.<

wonwoo: jealous? 

soonyoung: yeah. bc me and seokmin r showing our friend (whose new) around school  
soonyoung: and he just loves us too much~~   
soonyoung: don’t worry cheollie, we love u too~~~  
soonyoung: i’ll show u around school too if it makes u feel better~~

seungcheol: soonyoung i am growing gray hairs just thinking about you  
seungcheol: ITS BECAUSE U GUYS WONT SHUT UP ABOUT HIM. IM TRYING TO WORK HERE

hansol: evidently ur Not trying to work but ok

mingyu: aw is wittle sweungcheowwie upset 

minghao: gyu...

mingyu: ..i’m sorry

joshua: lol cheol just gets jealous a lot!!!!   
joshua: it’s cute

seungcheol: wtf no i don’t

wonwoo: yes u do  
wonwoo: even i know that

seungkwan: yea u glare at anyone who even Looks at joshua

seungcheol: well it’s not my fault shua is hot!!! if i don’t do something then ppl will think he’s single and try 2 flirt w/ him 

joshua: exhibit a folks! 

junhui: not everyone finds josh attractive u kno  
junhui: me? maybe. shua? no 

jihoon: that’s a stretch but ok

soonyoung: jihoon ur literally dating junhui why r u being mean to him

jihoon: am i not allowed to bully my boyfriend in peace

junhui: jihoon i am SHOCKED and OFFENDED  
junhui: i’m breaking up with u  
junhui: i’m going to go date hao now

jihoon: ok have fun w/ that 

minghao: lmfaoooo u fuckin wish

seungcheol: ANYWAYS. @ seoksoon stop talking about jeong whatever the fuck his name is pls & thank u

soonyoung: to piss u off we’re gonna talk to u about him even more~~~~ lolllll~~~

seokmin: lol soonie’s so cuteee

hansol: yikes 

seungcheol: k. i hate this family 

chan: cheol :((  
chan: thats mean 

junhui: what the fuck seungcheol u made the baby cry

seungcheol: CHAN I LOVE U BUT U DIDNT DEFEND ME AT ALL. U WERE SILENT THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION. I CAN SAY I HATE THIS FAMILY ALL I WANT!!!

_chan removed seungcheol from the chat_

⇊⇊⇊

**listen to the real thing on soundcloud** @dinochan  
that’s better.

 **shua’s cheol** @scoupsdetat  
@dinochan LITERALLY WTF???

 

**tangerine man** @kwanniee  
LMAO LETS PARTY WITHOUT SEUNGCHEOL 

**listen to the real thing on soundcloud** @dinochan  
@kwanniee as his ex-son i approve this message

**shua’s cheol** @scoupsdetat  
@kwanniee @dinochan snakes. both of u.

⇊⇊⇊

_joshua, seungcheol (2)_

joshua: cheollie!!!!  
joshua: i just saw a Very Cool Boy

seungcheol: isn’t that supposed to be Me

joshua: well yeah but theres other cool guys too!!  
joshua: he was so talented & seemed so cool!!!  
joshua: i saw him playing piano in the choir room  
joshua: and singing!!!   
joshua: he’s rly rly good omg 

seungcheol: okay…?

joshua: he seems like a cool guy  
joshua: should i be his friend? 

seungcheol: if u tell him ur taken then sure

joshua: SEUNGCHEOL  
joshua: r u srsly jealous right now

seungcheol: no!!!!   
seungcheol: coughs this isn’t jealousy cough 

joshua: i mean… ok  
joshua: u have nothing to be jealous of though? i love You?? i wouldn’t start liking some random guy whose name i don’t even kno

seungcheol: sigh. i know, i know. 

joshua: ok gr8  
joshua: now that we’ve established that. can u hurry up.. i wanna walk home together and then cuddle while i work on my dumb english project!! 

seungcheol: shit ok i’m coming!! 

joshua: ♡

⇊⇊⇊

**#1 uwu’er** @j_hannie  
@ cute boy who waved at me when i was practicing in the choir room earlier….. i’m single and gay pls hmu!

 

**shua’s cheol** @scoupsdetat  
whoever this new boy is. i don’t trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if i actually wanna follow through w/ this fic so pls leave a comment/let me know ur thoughts, so i can decide whether or not i want to continue! thank u for readingggg.


End file.
